Love Again
by KaputheWolf
Summary: Regina learns to love again.
1. Chapter 1: Building Up Love Unless You A

**A/N: A short 2 chaptered story. The next chapter will hopefully be up Friday!- Kapu**

Regina held a dying Cora in her arms "I love you. Also, love again." Her mother breathed out; she then went slack after those words left her mouth. Regina was shocked at the words her mother had spoke, but she held Cora's body close to her own while she let a tear slip. Who was she going to love? That must have been the shock speaking not her mother, but Regina pondered it anyways despite what had just happened. Snow went over and gently placed her hand on a spaced out Regina, and she gently shook her "Regina?" She whispered, trying not to frighten the brunette; Regina jolted out of her reverie and locked eyes with a sad and guilty Snow. Regina's lip curled up and David approached cautiously "You did this." Regina growled at the woman leaning over her, making the woman look away; ashamed.

Emma hurried in, stopping at the scene before her; bewildered. "What... What happened here?" The blonde's voice wavered, looking at the heartbroken Mayor; Regina's hardened gaze met Emma's "Your idiot parents killed my mother!" Regina yelled angrily with hurt lacing it somewhat. The Sheriff gasped, and her glance went to her parents, but in her heart she felt a tiny bit of relief "You guys did what?" Emma's voice rose slightly and her parents avoided her gaze "It was for the best." Snow spoke up; her head hanging in shame. Regina let out a bitter laugh, but a tear slipped that was out of her control and she bowed her head over her mother's face. She let out a sigh, and gently placed her mother down on the cold floor; she rose, standing tall and wiping her face of the wetness the tear had left. Emma shifted uncomfortably, her heart ached at the sight of Regina's face and she felt the urge to hug the brunette, but she knew that probably wouldn't go well. So, the blonde turned towards her parents, disappointed "I honestly hope you guys made the right choice." Emma's words were steely, and that made her parents' heads drop lower in shame and guilt.

The blonde Sheriff then turned towards the Mayor, her heart racing wildly "Uh, how about I take us to have dinner together." Emma shifted her weight to her other leg nervously, waiting for the other woman's response; the brunette's blazing gaze met Emma's once again, but she sighed exhausted "Sure, Miss Swan, but I would like your idiot parents to take care of my mother since this was _their fault_." She spat the last part out, but she nodded and Emma sent her parents a stare to tell them to do what Regina said.

* * *

With reassurance that Snow and Charming were going to bury Cora, Emma and Regina walked to Granny's in suffocating silence. They walked in taking a far away booth from all the other diners' earshot. Ruby walked over to them and asked for their orders which was a simple cup of coffee for Regina and a grilled cheese for Emma. After Ruby left, Emma let out a sigh due to the silence and she cleared her throat "Uh, I'm sorry about your mom, Regina." She said softly, looking down at her hands then back up at Regina; her eyes softening. Regina's eyebrows knitted together as she let the scene go over in her head again, and a tear slid down her cheek "She wasn't a really good person, but she was still my mother. Why do you care, Miss Swan?" Regina looked into Emma's emerald eyes, hoping she didn't see the vulnerability; Ruby came over with their orders and Regina instantly slipped back on the cold, indifferent mask. Emma thanked her and Ruby walked away smiling and giving Emma a wink; which Emma rolled her eyes at, but her heart beat quickly when she thought of this as a date, but she shook her head; Regina would never love her. Emma's heart sunk at the thought, but she went back to the matter at hand and she saw Regina's face shift again to what it was before, but it also looked like she was thinking hard about something. The blonde tentatively placed her hand on top of the brunette's, whose hands gripped the mug tightly "Are you okay, Regina?" Emma asked nervously, still looking at the Mayor

"I'm fine, Sheriff!" Regina snapped, pulling her hand away quickly; her hand went to the bridge of her nose and she squeezed it tightly and closed her eyes, letting a sigh escape her lips. She opened her eyes after a few seconds and she stared at the blonde "I'm sorry, Emma." Regina let the other woman's name slip off her tongue; she looked up and saw Emma's eyes blazing with a light she didn't know, but it made her heart skip a beat.

She had been thinking about her mother's last words when Emma touched her hand, and she had been worrying over them. She dared herself to look at the blonde after the outburst and she saw a small smile on her face probably because she had apologized. Regina rolled her eyes, but felt a smile form on her face; the blonde's smiles were contagious and Regina sipped her coffee to try and hide it, but it was noticed by Emma "Do you want to talk about your mom more?" Emma asked curiously, but Regina shook her head slowly and sipped more of her coffee "How about we talk about other matters?" Regina responded to the blonde's question.

They talked about many things smiling and laughing at times, avoiding the painful subject about Regina's mother. It felt to both of them as if it was almost in the past.


	2. Chapter 2:The Love Is Noticed By The Obl

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was busy with friends. So, here's the last part of Love Again! Hope you liked this short 2-shot.- Kapu**

Time flew by fast and Emma and Regina were done with their items they had ordered. Emma paid, but Regina insisted she do it but the blonde had beat her to it before they could squabble more about the matter like a married couple. "Can I walk you home?" Emma asked, her heart soaring with happiness and love for the brunette; she smiled and it was returned, and the brunette nodded, feeling her happiness consume her heart and a smile grace her lips, but there was one emotion she didn't know or how to describe.

While they were walking, Emma would glance at the brunette and admire her beauty then she would look away so she wouldn't get caught. She looked back at a few hours ago and she still freshly remembered Regina's slightly swollen eyes and heartbroken face; her heart lurched at the memory, and she was glad now that Regina now had a smile on her face and not a remaining frown like the one she last had. Emma let herself think of the present, and she also let her eyes roam Regina from head to toe and she grins, loving the woman's clothes, and her eyes go to the brunette's red plump lips. She licks her lips, imagining how soft and warm they would be.

She stops and focuses on the way she's going and she sees Regina's gigantic mansion and she frowns slightly not wanting the day to end. She glances to see if Regina feels the same and she sees a frown etched onto the Mayor's face, and her dark brown eyes are storming with emotions; her face changes again into one of deep thought and Emma's wondering what she's thinking, but their in front of the mansion's gate.

Emma opens it with a grin "Ladies first." She does a hand gesture that shows for Regina to go first. Regina grins back and lets out a laugh, she goes in first and she knows the blonde is following her and she stops by the door and turns toward the blonde once she reaches the porch; a few steps and Emma is on the porch with her. Emma looks into the brunette's eyes "Did you have fun?" She asks hopefully, and Regina smiles wider "I did, Miss Swan." She bows her head slightly, but she looks up again; seeing Emma smiling brightly and Regina's heart jumps with what it used to when she used to see Daniel smile.

Her eyes are also sparkling, Regina notices and she can't help but let her body move closer, closing the space between them and she kisses the Savior; wrapping her arms around Emma's neck. Emma's surprised only for a second, but she quickly recovers and kisses Regina back with all the love she kept locked up until she was ready to confess to the brunette.

The two woman both pull away for breath, but Regina's arms are still around Emma's neck and she looks into emerald eyes "So, this is what my mother meant." Regina breathes out surprised and happy. Emma searches Regina's eyes curiously and the brunette knows what the blonde is silently saying; the Mayor clears her throat "My mother told me to love again." Regina says, helping Emma understand for what she said earlier. Emma's eyes widen slightly, but she smiles again and kisses Regina passionately.

Emma pulls away "I love you, Regina. It was love at first sight for me," She was genuine and Regina swallowed but before she could speak Emma asked her a question "What were you thinking about before we came to your house?" She asked Regina who looked down, but then back up "I was thinking how you made me notice my feelings for you." Regina smiled a bit shyly.

Emma chuckled and kissed Regina again "I'll help you love then." The blonde promised and laughed; Regina smiled "Thank you. I love you, Emma Swan." She spoke the truth and she felt both that and true love deep in her heart.


End file.
